


Who The Monster Is

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Creepy Kylo Ren, Foe Yay, Jakku, Kneeling, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, POV Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe’s thoughts, kneeling before Kylo.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Who The Monster Is

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Perspective Flip
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He hadn’t known for certain that it was Ben when the stormtroopers — overdramatic as all hell, Poe couldn’t help but think — forced him to kneel. It had been a terrifying possibility that anyone could be Ben, but Poe had held on to the remnants of his rationality as best he could. Trying to justify himself. Saying that there was no way that it could be Ben. Even though the name “Kylo” sounded familiar — something that Ben used during their play when they were children sometimes. The story of Prince Kylo. (There had been times when Ben had confided in him that he didn’t know if the name “Ben” fit him. A legacy he couldn’t live up to, and a false lineage based on the fact that Han hadn’t had a last name. And Poe had comforted him all the same, saying that he was exactly as he should be)  
  
He had realized Ben and Kylo Ren were one and the same too late. But in that moment, kneeling on the desert sand, he hadn’t thought that Ben was under that oddly avian mask.  
  
It was inconceivable.  
  
He’d made jokes. Done his usual stuff. That was him, Poe Dameron — when he was in trouble, making jokes about it. He knew what Kylo was capable of. Dismantling minds. Ripping them apart, finding their secrets. He hadn’t done that yet, but Poe had this strange feeling, like he was knowing things he shouldn’t usually know. A “gentler” form of the whole mind invasion thing, but still uncomfortable to feel when you were staring down the monster.  
  
The faceless fear.  
  
He hadn’t known. But there had been this feeling, just a moment, like he could have.


End file.
